


To the other side

by friedegg



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedegg/pseuds/friedegg
Summary: Hiiro sees Masamune for a brief meeting.Set after Episode 33.





	To the other side

Hiiro took a deep breath, held it, and breathed out. The exhale was all he could hear in the quiet office. The murmuring of distant traffic was but a dull ringing his ears were barely registering. The office did not feel as spacious as Dan Kuroto’s, but the length of the path leading from the door to its centerpiece, a grand piano, was impressive, and admittedly, a little daunting. Hiiro shuffled in his seat on the plain yellow couch. The cleanliness was almost… disturbing. The simple and tidy interior revealed almost nothing of its owner; there was very little he could glean from it about its main occupant, Dan Masamune.

Hiiro resented that man, the man who dangled above him the data of the girlfriend he thought he had lost forever. Part of him wanted to transform into Brave and lie in wait, but what good would that do? There was no guarantee the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat was on Masamune’s person right now, and how would he be able to escape the wrath of Cronus afterwards? Hiiro ran a frustrated hand through his hair and clenched his jaw.

The door opened noiselessly; Hiiro would have missed the entrance of Dan Masamune himself if he had not been facing the door. Masamune’s soles shuffled softly against the gray carpet as he strode towards the genius surgeon. Hiiro instinctively rose to his feet. His heart fell in his chest and he bit his tongue at how swiftly he responded to Masamune’s presence.

“I apologize for my tardiness, Taddle Fantasy,” Masamune began, nodding lightly in Hiiro’s direction before passing right by him. “I hope you hadn’t been waiting too long. I was caught up in a phone call that went on far longer than necessary.”

“No, sir,” Hiiro replied, unmoving. Masamune paused, and beckoned for Hiiro to follow. Hiiro complied, scurrying to shorten the distance Masamune had put between them in the few previous seconds.

Masamune sat himself in one of the armchairs by the grand piano, and set the bag he had been carrying onto the coffee table. He crossed a leg over his knee and gestured for Hiiro to sit. Hiiro nodded briefly and took his seat, unconsciously clenching his fists, unaware of the sweat slicking his palms.

“Now, I trust you understand the details of your job?” Masamune asked, watching the younger man before him. There was something unsettling about the way Masamune posed the question. It was as if he didn’t care one bit whether or not Hiiro actually understood his so-called job.

“I am to keep those Kamen Riders in check if any of them were to step out of line,” Hiiro answered, staring blankly at the man in front of him.

“As my right hand man,” Masamune reminded, the corner of his mouth creeping upwards ever so slightly as he watched Hiiro furrow his brows and swallow.

“As... your right hand man,” Hiiro repeated, bottling back an anxious breath.

Masamune stood up and reached into the bag, drawing out a neatly folded suit jacket wrapped in clear plastic. “That’s right. Don’t make me think I’ve made the wrong choice by choosing you, Taddle Fantasy. I have great hopes for you.” He walked over to Hiiro’s side and the young Rider rose to his feet again, wondering what Masamune was going to do.

The president ran a hand down Hiiro’s arm, feeling the fabric of the surgeon's coat, and cast his glance up to meet Hiiro’s eyes.

“Take that coat off,” he instructed. He held the package out towards Hiiro. “And wear this. It’ll suit you a lot more than that white coat of yours. You’re representing my company now, and I need you to look the part.”

A small fire of quiet rage lit up inside of Hiiro, but he said nothing and stripped off his doctor's coat, letting the proof that he was an invaluable member of CR, his Game Scope, fall with it. He took the jacket from Masamune, who was still watching him, and hesitated once it was resting in his hands. No, he thought, shaking his head. It’s for Saki, he told himself, sliding an arm into the sleeve. The others will understand, he assured, slipping his other arm through. Father will understand, he repeated, fixing his tie. You have to do this alone, he justified, straightening out his new jacket, trying to push the intern’s confused and pained pleas out of his mind.

“You look good. Very sharp,” Masamune commented, giving Hiiro a firm clap on the back.

“Welcome to Genm Corporation.”


End file.
